I Promised Him
by mandapanda505
Summary: Asuma Sarutobi and his team have been deployed to defeat the Akatsuki. When something goes terribly wrong, it's up to Shikamaru to be the barer of bad news to Asuma's sister. Something he never wanted to do to her. Shikamaru X OC. One shot. Set during Shippuden.


Anako sat on the floor of her room. She has a book about medicine in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun and her mind is intently focused on the book. Lady Tsunade has been having Anako work really hard on her medical skills. So, she gave her a bunch of books and made her read all the time. Her brother Asuma is currently on a mission and Konohamaru is off somewhere with his team. Anako's team is doing something else as well. Naruto is training hard like always, and Sai, is doing who knows what. Anako had nothing else to do, so she decided she get her studying on. After a while, she began to get really bored. She placed her book down and rubbed her head. The door to her room opened.

"Konohamaru. How many times have I told you to knock before you just enter my room, hmm?" Anako asked, standing up and looking at her nephew.

"Auntie Anako, I apologize. I just didn't know where you were." Konohamaru said, giving the girl a small bow.

"That's alright." Anako said, smiling at her young nephew.

"I brought home some groceries like you asked auntie."

"Thank you Konohamaru." Anako said, following the boy into the kitchen. "How did your training go?"

"Oh it went great auntie!" Konohamaru said, with a big smile.

"Good." Anako said, laughing at her nephew's spunky attitude. "Don't overdo yourself."

"If I want to be Hokage someday, then I have to train as much as I can. So I can be strong, just like grandpa."

"Yeah, just like grandpa. Now! Go clean up. You smell." Anako said, ruffling his hair.

"Whatever!"

With that he walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. Anako knows he is going to be strong. He's a Sarutobi after all. And none of them are weak. Anako sighed and rubbed her forehead again. She really missed her father. After all, he was all she really had, but Anako has Asuma. She knows he is there for her. Asuma is her big brother after and he'd do anything to protect her. Anako decided she needed going to make dinner. Anako looked at the stuff on the table. Konohamaru had gotten some rice, ramen, chicken, miso, and a couple more things. Anako grabbed the ramen from the bag, since it'd be the fastest to cook. Anako put a pot with water on the stove to heat up. A soft knock came to the door; Anako went and opened it. Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo stood there.

"Hello guys!" Anako said, in a cheery voice. "What brings you here?"

"Can we come in?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh how rude of me. Of course, of course." Anako said, stepping aside and letting them in.

The three shinobi sat down on the couch, each of them having a glum look to them. Anako stood in front of them, eyeing each of them. Before she could read anyone's mind, Konohamaru walked in.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. Izumo. Kotetsu. Where's Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru asked.

Everything suddenly got quiet. The only noise that could be heard is the clock on the wall ticking.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Well.." Shikamaru started. "I'm sorry to say this... But Asuma has fallen."

Anako's eyes widen and she retreated to the kitchen. For at that moment, her world stood completely still.

"Fallen? What do mean fallen?" Konohamaru's shaky voice asked.

"Konohamaru. Asuma has fallen in battle." Izumo said.

Those were the words Anako was waiting for. She gripped the counter as hard as she could, almost breaking it in the process.

"You mean dead?" Konohamaru asked.

They all nodded their heads and Konohamaru gasped this time. He walked into the kitchen and looked at his aunt before him. The counter cracked a little before Anako turned around to look at him.

"Auntie... Umm, I'm going outside to train." He said, tears threatening to fall from his innocent face.

He ran out the back door before Anako could stop him. Konohamaru started pounding on a bag and Anako just stood there, watching him, waiting for him to break down. 3. 2. 1. Konohamaru yelled and fell to the ground, his head in his hands, tears just pouring out of his eyes, for he had just lost another person who meant the world to him. Anako walked out the back door as fast as she could, her mother-hen instincts kicking in all of a sudden. She knelled beside her broken nephew and wrapped her arms around him, just like Asuma had done to her many years ago when their father had past. Anako didn't once change her expression. Asuma was dead. Just like her father and her mother. He was ripped away from her, just like everyone else. But Anako knew she needed to be there for Konohamaru. Her shirt was soon soaked, while Konohamaru just cried and cried. Anako glanced up at the doorway and noticed Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu just watching them. After about 10 minutes, Konohamaru stopped crying. He sniffled loud and looked up at his aunt.

"Can you take me to my room auntie?" He asked, just slightly above a whisper.

All Anako did was pick him up and take him to his room. She placed him on the bed and kissed his forehead. She went to the door and closed the door. Placing her hand and head on the door, she whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Konohamaru."

Anako moved away from the door and went back to the living room. The three boys were standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Anako.." Izumo said, started but Anako cut him off.

"Please. Leave my house. Now." She said in very harsh.

"Okay." Kotetsu and Izumo said in unison, walking over to the door and leaving her home.

Anako turned to glare at Shikamaru.

"I said to leave." Anako said, hardening her glare.

"I'm not leaving." Shikamaru said.

"Don't make me, make you leave Shikamaru." Anako said, turning her eyes black and activating her power.

Shikamaru took a step back and Anako went into his mind. What happened to Asuma suddenly played in Shikamaru's mind. Anako gasped at what she saw, a tear sliding down her cheek.

_"When you tell Anako about what happened, please don't leave her alone. She'll be in a state of shock first. Then it'll turn into anger. And finally after that, she'll break down completely. Just stay with her. As much as she tries to fight you and push you away, stay. Don't leave her alone, because she hates being alone. That's her biggest fear you know. Being alone."_

Anako left Shikamaru's mind and took a step away from him. She couldn't bear to see anymore, her heart wouldn't let her. She covered her mouth and suddenly became angry.

"Why didn't you help him Shikamaru?" She shouted at the boy in front of her. "Why didn't you protect him?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything to her. He just gave her a blank expression and it only made Anako madder.

"Why Shikamaru? Why did you let him die? Why didn't you save him? Why? Why?" Anako kept shouting over and over again, even going over and punching him in the shoulder. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"

As she continued to say 'why?' and punch Shikamaru in the shoulder, her punch strength increased and Shikamaru knew she was adding chakra to her punch, intentionally trying to hurt him. Before she could punch him again, he grabbed her fist.

"Stop." Shikamaru said in a stern voice. "Quit hitting me."

"No." Anako said, yanking her fist away from him and getting ready to hit him again.

"Look." Shikamaru said, pointing to his mind.

Anako hesitated before slipping back into Shikamaru's mind.

_"Shikamaru, promise me. Promise me you'll take care of my sister. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. She needs someone who can help her through anything and you're the one who can do that."_

Anako left his mind again and the tears slipped out of her eyes. Anako knew that Asuma made Shikamaru promise to never leave her. Slowly, she sunk to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. Shikamaru went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Asuma's voice ran through Shikamaru's mind, making Anako cry ever harder.

_"I love you Anako. And I am so sorry that I've left you. I know that you will read Shikamaru's mind and I know you'd hear me say this right now. Be strong for Konohamaru. You are all he has left in this world and let Shikamaru help you. He cares for you more than you know and would give his life to do anything for you. Also, take care of Kurenai and my baby. Make sure he or she grows into a strong shinobi, just like me. I love you, baby sister."_

Anako clutched Shikamaru tighter and let all her sadness out, all of the memories that the two siblings shared flooding her mind. It's like running into a brick wall and did Anako hit that wall hard. Having all the memories, hearing Asuma's voice in her head made her scream out in pain, frustration, and most of all sadness. Her hero, her idol, her brother, her best friend was dead.

Shikamaru couldn't hold his tears in anymore and began to cry with the girl in his arms. The two just cried and cried for the fallen shinobi. After a few minutes the two stopped crying and Shikamaru kissed Anako's forehead.

"Anako." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah?" Anako whispered, looking up at him.

"I promised him, that I would never leave you side. It's a promise that I will never break."

Anako nodded her head and laid her head back on his chest. Anako was thankful for that. She'd never have be alone anymore.

* * *

_**I know this is a little sad, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Read and review! :)**_

_**Oh and the Italic part up there is Asuma speaking. If anyone gets confused feel free to message me.  
**_


End file.
